Pokemon: Sun & Moon- Arina in Alola
by AshK1980
Summary: After returning from their Kantonian Field Trip, Ash & Company get permission to actually travel Alola. FemAsh(Arina) and the three Alola Girls will be the focus with Kiawe and Sophocles appearing sometimes. FemAsh Story MtF Transformation. Favorite and Review if you wish to. Diverges from the Episode: "When Regions Collide!" Enjoy! Ep 02 Posted! Full Summary in Episode 01.
1. 01: The Birth of Arina!

_**Pokemon UltraSun & UltraMoon: Arina in Alola**_

 _ **Author:**_ Cure Leo AKA AshK1980

 _ **Rating:**_ T for Teen

 ** _Summary:_** Diverges from the Episode "When Regions Collide!" Ash is eager to travel some more through the Alola Region, as he gets permission from Principal Oak and Professor Kukui to travel on his own through Alola. Combines elements from The Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, Ultra Moon Games and the Anime. He is able to take his Z-Crystals with him as well as a couple of his other Pokemon. Exposed to the different types of pollen throughout Alola, the different types of pollen enter his bloodstream and start changing him rapidly. The result of the mixing pollen has an interesting affect on him as it begins with enhancing his Aura and sharpening his mind into an even more formidable force for enemies to deal with. Together with his friends from the Pokemon School Ash takes on trials and tribulations throughout the region. Pokemon AU.

 _ **Fan Fiction Notes:**_ Other Pokemon will return and Ash/Arina will switch out his/her Pokemon. He/she also has the maturity shown in Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Late Unova. Is able to use Aura ability to understand what Pokemon are saying. Ash turns into a girl MtF Transgender Transformation. Old traveling companions will return to visit as well as a few old friends. The Z-Crystals that Ash/Arina has are as follows: Normalium Z, Fightinium Z, Waterium Z, Firium Z, Grassium Z, Rockium Z, Electrium Z, Lycanium Z, and Pikashunium Z. Kiawe has Firium Z, Mallow has Grassium Z, Lana has Waterium Z, Sophocles has Electrium Z, and Lillie has Icium Z.

 _ **Ages:**_ Ash/Arina: 16, Brock: 21, Cilan: 20, Clemont: 19, Dawn: 13, Iris: 12, Kiawe: 17, Lillie: 16, Mallow:16, May: 14, Misty: 16, Lana: 14, Serena: 16, Sophocles: 13, Team Rocket: 21, Tracy: 20

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters that are featured in this story. I only own the idea for this story. I am not making any money off of this and am just writing this story for enjoyment and a hobby. I am also writing this story to honor the creators of Pokemon and all of the Pokemon characters in here.

 _ **Episode 01: The Birth of Arina!**_

* * *

After a nice visit to Kanto, Ash Ketchum, Pokemon School Student, future Pokemon Master and Runner up in the Kalos League is in Principal Oak's office chatting with both him and Professor Kukui with his friends from the Pokemon School flanking him. Ash's Rotom Dex was hovering above him.

Ash bows to Principal Oak and Professor Kukui as he smiles with Pikachu on his shoulder and space open for two more Pokeballs. He speaks up as he asked a question of the two of them. "Professor Oak, Professor Kukui thank you so much for letting me attend this school and learn more about Pokemon. The experience I've had here with my new friends and both of you have really benefited me in my quest to become the World's Greatest Pokemon Master. I would like to pose a question to you and was wondering if my friends could accompany as well."

Kiawe, Lillie, Mallow, Lana and Sophocles looked at Ash curiously wondering what he was up to. They just decided to sit back and listen.

The two Professors looked toward Ash with a questioning look in their eyes and were curious as Professor Samson Oak spoke up, "What is it you want to Exeggcute in regards to a question for the two of us?" After asking that question, Professor Samson Oak made an Exeggcute Face when he said Exeggcute, "Just ask away and we will consider an answer."

"Go ahead Ash," Professor Kukui said as he pulled out something from his pocket and smiled, "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Ash said as he cleared his throat, "I was wondering if I could go on a journey through Alola with my friends. You see, I've been used to traveling for so long, that I get kind of anxious when I'm sitting in class a lot. I was wondering if it would be okay with the two of you if I go on a journey with Lillie and the others traveling with me. I'm sure all of us can learn a lot more about Pokemon traveling Alola than we can just sitting in a classroom so often. I know it's probably not a good idea to leave the school, but I want to travel Alola and learn more and more about all kinds of different Pokemon. That is if it's okay with the two of you."

The two professors talk it over and look toward Ash and Company as Principal Oak, "I think it would be an excellent idea! Go forth and spread your wings like a Spearow!" When Principal Oak says the name Spearow, he turns his face into that of a Spearow.

Lillie and the others cheer outloud and smile as Ash looks toward the two Professors, "hey do you two have a Pokemon Transport device on school grounds? If I'm going to be traveling Alola, I will probably need two more Pokemon, right now I only Rowlet, Litten, Lycanroc, and Pikachu with me. I would like to transport two more of my Pokemon here."

Professor Kukui led Ash to a Pokemon Transport area and smiled, "here you are Ash, I will wait with the others in Principal Oaks office. Oh and I was told to give these to you by Hala and Olivia. They are Fightinium Z and Firium Z. Oh and I also have something else for you as well, here is Waterium Z in case you bring any water Pokemon here. Right now you have a Grass Type, a Fire Type, a Rock Type, and an Electric Type. Also give my best to Professor Oak in Kanto when you talk to him."

"I sure will Professor, I'll see you in a few minutes," Ash said as he dialed Professor Oaks number. Ash gets through to Professor Oak and asks for two old friends of his. Once he gets them, he hangs up the phone thanking Professor Oak and heads back to the office with his two old friends on his belt.

Eventually Ash and Pikachu return to the office and wave at everybody, "I'm back and we brought some old friends of ours. A couple of friends we didn't see when we were at Professor Oaks Lab in Kanto."

Lillie and Lana look curiously at the Ash along with Kiawe, Sophocles and Mallow as Lillie speaks up, "so Ash which two Pokemon did you get?"

Ash smiled and took two Pokeballs off of his belt and threw them in the air. In two flashes of red light Oshawott and Scraggy appear. "These are two of my Pokemon that I caught in Unova when I journeyed through there. Oshawott is a water type, and Scraggy is a dual type, Fighting and Dark."

Ash's Alola friends smile and greet the two Pokemon. The two Pokemon especially like the girls. It's apparent from the way the blush as Oshawott goes heart-eyed when he sees Steenie and Scraggy goes heart-eyed when he sees Vulpix.

Professor Kukui looks toward the group as he speaks up, "Since all of you have been through various trials on here and on Akala Island, I think it's time you kids head to UlaUla Island. Ash, you don't have to do the Electric Trial since you've already got Electrium Z. However there is a Ghost Trial South of Tapu Village at the abandoned Thrifty Mega Mart. There is also a Grand Trial on UlaUla Island. I wish all of you kids the best of luck. Also be careful of the winds, there have been reports of different Pollen from the various flowers in Alola combining and affect individuals differently. Best of luck and I look forward to hearing of your adventures in the rest of Alola." Professor Kukui then had an idea, "before you all go to UlaUla Island, how about you explore more of this Island and the rest of Akala Island. There is still a lot to do on both Islands. Go, explore both Islands, once you've thoroughly explored Melemele Island and Akala Island, let me know and I will take you to UlaUla Island." Right before Ash and Company left on their adventure, Professor Kukui presented Lana, Lillie, Mallow, Ash, Kiawe and Sophocles with Z-Power Wings and gave Ash Lycanium Z. "Also, I'm going to suggest you go to Ten Carat Hill as well. There is a piece of Flyinium Z in there, but you can wait until later to do that."

Ash and Company nodded as and headed into Hau'oli City with backpacks and bags. Rotom Dex was hovering above the group as always as they began to explore Hau'oli City. Of Course the girls went straight for the shopping district. Ash decided he would go with Lillie, Lana, and Mallow for a bit as Kiawe and Sophocles decided to explore Hau'oli City and the Beach Front as well.

Ash really enjoyed shopping with the girls surprisingly. He even picked up a few rare items as well and watched a Pokemon show. This journey was definitely going to be a lot of fun! Traveling Alola with his friends from Pokemon School, and wondering if he would meet up with Misty and Brock again as well as some of his other friends.

Ash let Lillie, Lana, and Mallow know that he was going to explore the town some more. He may even visit Illma again just to see how he's doing. As he stepped outside with Pikachu in his usual spot on his shoulder, several flower petals of different colors blew in the wind. Their pollen and nectar blowing right into his nose. Red petals from UlaUla Island, yellow petals from MeleMele Island, pink petals from Akala Island, as well as purple petals from Pony Island. The pollen from those flowers were breathed in by Ash as he sneezed profusely and shuttered in pain as his body hair, or the little body hair he had suddenly disappeared.

"What's happening to me?" Ash asked no one in particular as he headed toward the Pokemon Center to lay down for a bit, "Nurse Joy, could I have a room for the night? I have five more friends that will be checking in as well. I would prefer my own room please."

"Sure thing Ash," Nurse Joy said with a smile as she handed Ash a card key. Ash thanked Nurse Joy and immediately went upstairs, laid down on his bed in his Pokemon Center room and fell asleep. Subtle changes happened to Ash over night as he lost some muscle and his legs got a bit longer along with his torso.

Later that night, Lillie and the others arrived at the Pokemon Center and checked in. Once they checked in they went to their rooms.

* * *

The next day everyone woke up to a beautiful Sunrise outside their windows. Ash woke up feeling a bit light-headed. "What's going on?" Ash asked curiously as he got up and looked in the mirror. He noticed that his hair was slightly lighter and had reached down below his shoulders. It wasn't as messy as it usually is in the morning. He also noticed that his legs got longer and his fingernails had lengthened some. His toenails had also gotten longer as well. "I look, different. Also why does my stomach hurt?" Ash then looked at his waist and hips and notice that his hips have flared out overnight and his waist had caved in. "I need to see if Nurse Joy knows what's happening to me."

Ash stumbled down the stairs not used to his new hips as he heads toward the counter, "Nurse Joy, I know you don't really deal with people, but I've been feeling lightheaded and strange since before I came here yesterday. Also, a lot of things have changed about me overnight. Look at the hair on my head and my smooth arms other parts of my body have been losing muscle as well. My chest has started to hurt too. Look at my waist and hips." Ash can't get much farther as he faints.

Lillie and the others come downstairs and see Ash pass out as his face begins to change and his eyelashes lengthen and his eyes get bigger as his face lose his angularity.

"We need to get him to the hospital, I sense something is doing this to him, soon he will look completely different," Nurse Joy said, "I can't deal with humans here. We have to get him to the hospital."

Lillie looked toward Nurse Joy worried, "What do you mean he will look completely different? What's happening to him?"

Mallow then remembered something, "hey didn't Professor Kukui mention something about the combination of Pollen from all the flowers in Alola? All four of those flowers released their pollen and apparently Ash breathed it in. Since Ash is from Kanto, the pollen has more adverse effect on Ash. I've heard about that. Something is changing his DNA into something different, but his soul will remain intact. He's turning into a girl."

"What?!" Lana asked surprised, "How in the world can the pollen affect Ash that way? Something is definitely off about that. Something or someone had to modify it somehow."

"I really hope we can still be friends with her." Kiawe said worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, Ash will still be Ash even as a girl," Sophocles said believing in his friend, "Though I can't help but wonder if she will start spending a ton of time primping and stuff."

"I hope she will still be the same Ash we all know and love even though she will be a girl," Lana said worriedly, then continued, "We will have to take her shopping!"

Lillie and Mallow smiled as they pondered what embarrassing outfits to put her into. This was going to be fun.

Kiawe, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, and Sophocles stayed at the hospital and took turns going into see Ash. Each time they went in they noticed some subtle changes in him. They now knew what was happening to their friend. Pikachu was at Ash's side all the time.

* * *

The next morning Ash got up a lot earlier than usual and headed to the bathroom that was inside of his room. As he woke up he felt his hair touching even lower than below the shoulders yesterday. When he went into the bathroom he immediately saw a purple ribbon and a brush in the cabinet above his sink. He was still in his hospital gown. Deciding he better clean up, he stripped down to his boxers and undressed to get into the shower, he seemed to be okay and is able to walk a lot easier and not stumble. He figured it was probably just a temporary thing as he stepped into the shower.

As the water cascaded down his now longer hair, he sighed, "This water feels so good. I still don't understand why this happened to me though." Ash looks down at his flared out hips and noticed something else as he looked behind him, his rear end had been lifted and gotten a bit more fleshy since yesterday. "Why does my tail bone and rear-end look fuller now? It's almost as if it's a girls rear." Figuring this was nothing but a dream, he brushed seeing his body this way as just a hallucination. Little did he know that it wasn't a hallucination, not at all. Ash was released without restrictions later that day as he smiled and waved good bye to the hospital staff and continued his Alolan Journey with his friends from the Pokemon school.

Ash and Company had a nice Lunch in the Hospital Cafeteria before they continued their journey of exploration through Alola.

* * *

As our heroes traveled through Alola, Lycanroc learned the move Stone Edge and was able to pull off a perfect Splintered Storm Shards Z-Move. Surprising to Ash the Terrain effects were negated by said Z-Move. As their journey progressed, Ash's changes became more evident. He was turning into a very beautiful girl. His face was feminine as well as his hair. He decided to put the purple ribbon in his hair after all. Each day Ash's hair got lighter and longer. It got to the point that Ash could no longer hide his hair in his cap, so he gave his Alola Cap to Pikachu to wear. Pikachu also finally learned 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Z-Move. Oshawott and Scraggy learned to pull off the Z-Moves Hydro Vortex and All Out Pummeling respectively. Everyone, even Lillie tried out Mantine Surfing and enjoyed it. Lana was the one that enjoyed it the most since she loves water Pokemon so much. Surprisingly Lillie was given Icium Z for her Z-Power Ring and Snowy successfully learned Sub-Zero Slammer. Togedemaru learned to pull off Gigavolt Havoc as well. Ash and Company were enjoying the scenery when Ash collapsed to his knees. the final stage of his Transformation was happening as his hair went as blond as Lillie's and stopped at waist-length.

Ash grabbed his stomach and his chest as they were both in intense pain as his reproductive organs change into their female counterpart and his manhood became her womanhood. A pair of C-Cup breasts pushed out from his now her chests as her lips became fuller and her eyelashes finished their complete growth. Not only that, when Ash started to talk, his voice had completely change to a girls voice. She had to tighten her pants while she was on her knees and had to rearrange her boxers to make them more comfortable. When she got up she started walking back toward the group as her chest bounced distracting the boys, more specifically Kiawe.

"My back so hurts now! I think I need to get some new clothes," Female Ash said as she walked back toward the group. With her new plumbing and body shape she had to sway her hips now to be able to walk comfortably. Lillie looked at the now female Ash and squealed, she looked so cute. She also looked to be about the same size as her and Mallow are.

"Hey Ash," Lillie said with a smile, "how about Mallow and I lend you some of our clothes. You look to be our size."

"I don't know," Female Ash said as she shivered, "me in girls clothes? I don't know if it will work."

"Why not?" Mallow asked Curiously, "It's obvious your a girl now. You need some more supporting clothes and no more sleeping with the boys."

"Why not?" Female Ash asked worriedly, "I'm still the same person inside."

"True," Lana said then continued, "but now your physically female in every sense of the word. I think you will probably need a different name too."

Rotom-Dex looked at Female Ash and had hearts in its eyes, "You are so beautiful! It also looks like Pikachu is just as attached to you as ever. I think your other Pokemon will be the same way."

Female Ash blushes and smiles, "Th-thank you Rotom I appreciate it." Ash looks toward Lana, Lillie, and Mallow as she speaks up, "I have to admit though, I really need some more comfortable clothes."

The girls giggled as they dragged and pushed the new girl to the nearest apparel shop.

"G-Guys I can walk by myself. You don't have to push and drag me," Ash said nervously as she was feeling really uncomfortable on two fronts right now, her clothes and how her friends are literally dragging and pushing her all over the place. "This is really going to take some getting used to."

* * *

Ash and her Comrades are in Gracidea after buying some essentials from the normal MeleMele Apparel shop and styling her hair at the MeleMele Hair Salon. Her now blond hair is down to her waist and is styled in a straight pattern her bangs are still the same or nearly the same as they were when she was male. Ash was stunned by the prices of everything in Gracidea. "We really can't afford this stuff right now. It's so expensive."

Lillie giggled and smiled, "I can afford this stuff easily come on Ash, let's look around, I'll buy the stuff for you."

Lana and Mallow started looking around and decided to help Lillie look while Ash took the clothes that Lillie offered her and the essentials they bought for her and went into the restroom to change. Pikachu and Rotom Dex waited outside the girl's restroom for Ash to get dressed.

Ash came out in more comfortable clothes she was wearing a White T-Shirt, white skirt, white knee-high stockings that Lillie gave to her as well as her normal shoes. Sure Ash had to tighten her tennis shoes as tight as she could with her new smaller feet, but it really was a good thing that they are the same size clothing wise now. Pikachu and Rotom were struck in awe by how pretty Ash actually was. There was no trace of the guy she once was, but her heart and soul were the same as they've always been. Pikachu happily jumps up to Ash's shoulder with Rotom-Dex hovering above her as always. Under her outfit she had a pair of panties, but she's not wearing the bra because she doesn't know how to put it on yet. As Ash walks, her hips sway and chest jiggles.

* * *

Later on Ash and Company along with Kiawe and Sophocles are eating at a restaurant in the mall. "Hey Ash," Lillie said, "I can tell you aren't wearing a bra because your chest is jiggling. You really have to put one of the bras that Mallow and I gave you. Your back will thank you for it later."

Ash looks at Lillie as she sighs, "Well I would, except for one thing, I have no idea how to put a bra on. It hurts like heck when I walk and they jiggle. I need all three of you to take me into the restroom again and teach me o put on a bra."

Lana and Mallow squeal as they giggle. This is going to be really fun. Lana speaks up, "meet the three of us in the Women's restroom, we will help you them. We've got all the time in the world to teach you how to put a bra on, but first things first, we really need to think of a new name for you."

Ash ponders what Lana was saying, she really couldn't go around being called Ash now that she was female could she? Should she go by Ashley? No Ashley is way to common. What would her mother have named her if she had been born a girl though? The question enter her mind as her Rotom Dex Rings.*

"Ash," Rotom Dex said, "it's kind of odd considering how far away from Kanto you are. It's time to face the music Ash, you have to change your name. There is no way around it now."

Ash sighs as she shrugs, "I guess you're right Rotom, I have to come up with a new name. I'll see what Mom thinks I should be called."

"That a girl Ash," Rotom said with a smile, "I will send you through with voice only at first." Ash smiles and hugs her Rotom dex causing him to blush.

"Mom, are you there, I have something to show you, I look really different now," Ash said to his mom via voice, surprisingly she hears her mom giggle. "Mom what are you giggling about?"

"Professor Kukui and Principal Oak told me what happened," Deliah said with a smile in her voice, "I've know for the past few days that you were a girl now. As far as we know there is no cure, so we changed your Birth Certificate to show the change in your Gender. I always knew something was special about you. You never seemed to be too in to any of the shoot-em-up type of things, but you've always loved Pokemon. So the different pollen did a number on your body and DNA huh?"

"Yes Mom," Ash said with nervousness in her voice hoping to Arceus that her own mother wouldn't Dis-Own her, she then continued, "Lana, Lillie and Mallow said I need a different name. I was wondering if you had any ideas what my name would be if I had been born an actual girl rather than to get transformed into one. If I were born a girl, what would you have named me?"

Delia smiles as she speaks up, "I'll only tell you on one condition."

"What condition is that Mom?" Ash asked curiously still having the function on Voice only, "please let me know."

"I want to see what you look like now," Delia said with a smile in her voice, "either have Rotom take a picture of you and send it to me, or turn off voice only and show me what my beautiful daughter looks like now."

Ash couldn't help but blush as she heard her mom call her a beautiful daughter, "Okay Mom, you win I will turn on video chat now."

When Ash turned on video chat, Delia couldn't believe her eyes, staring back at her was a beautiful girl that was once her handsome son. Her face was done up nice and beautiful with just a little bit of make up to highlight her natural beauty. Her long straight blond hair was nicely completed with a purple Bow in it. She then remember what she would've named Ash if he was actually born a girl. Now her dream of having a daughter came true. It was right then and there that she spoke up.

"Arina, honey," Delia said with a smile confusing Ash to no end, seeing the look of confusion on her beautiful daughter's face she continued, "if you were born a girl I would have named you Arina Ashley Ketchum, now that you are one, that's what your name will be from now on. Arina Ashley Ketchum future Pokemon Master. Arina is the name I would've chosen had you been born a girl. Now that you are a girl, you're full name is Arina Ashley Ketchum. It suits you perfectly."

The newly named Arina pondered her new name a moment, it struck a cord with her, she really liked that name. It seemed that Pikachu and Rotom-Dex agreed. From here on out her name will be Arina Ashley Ketchum.

"Arina Ashley," Arina said with a smile, "I really love that name, I don't know what it actually means, but it has a beautiful ring to it. Thank you Mom, I really like the name Arina. Could you let Professor Oak know?"

"I will do that honey, take care of all your friends and change you're you know what everyday," Delia said immediately embarrassing her daughter, "I love you my dear Arina."

Arina blushed out of embarrassment, but smiled back at her mom as she spoke up, "I love you too Mom! I will take very good care of my friends and Pokemon like I've always done. Talk to you later Mom."

"Talk to you later sweetie," Delia said as she ended her call, the newly named Arina also ended her call. Arina then turned to her friends and smiled.

"It's official, my full name is now Arina Ashley Ketchum. Please call me Arina," the newly named Arina said with a smile toward her friends.

* * *

Lana and Lillie took Arina by the hand and dragged her into the women's bathroom with Mallow close behind Pikachu and Rotom-Dex stood guard outside the restroom door. The three girls took her to the biggest stall in the Women's restroom, which was big enough to hold all four of them. The girls showed Arina how to put on a bra several times over until Arina finally got it right. It only took her about five times, probably because she has had experience Cross-Dressing in other regions throughout her journey.

Lana, Lillie, and Mallow handed Arina a stack of clothes sandals, and bag that they had pooled their money for. The also handed her a necklace with a blue and white chain attached to a blue and white pendant. The clothing consisted of a white V-Neck tank top blouse similar to Dawn's black one, a blue camisole to cover up her bra and cleavage, a blue and white vest with white top section and a blue lower section with white pockets. A pair of blue and whit forearm/elbow bands, and blue, black, and white fingerless gloves. A blue shoulder bag with a blue Satchel that has the shape of a white Pokeball engraved on. The ensemble is completed with a skirt just like Dawn's normal outfit, but of a white color and a pair of low-heeled sandals.

"Put these clothes on and we can continue our MeleMele Island Adventure," Lillie suggested as her, Lana and Mallow left the bathroom stall to allow Arina to get dressed.

As soon as she was done getting changed, Arina put Lillie's clothes in her new bag and exited the restroom. Upon exiting, Pikachu happily hopped up on Arina's right shoulder and Rotom Dex hovered above them like always.

With that Arina and Company headed to the Malasada Shop to meet Kiawe and Sophocles.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Well, what did everyone think? This is my first new strictly Pokemon Story in a long time. I decided to make it into an Ash turns into a girl story. Arina has a better understanding of what it's like to be girl now, but the journey of Arina and her friends is just beginning. Be on the lookout for some old friends and old Pokemon appearing in this story. Arina's new outfit is featured as the Cover of this Fanfic. Keep an eye out for more Pokemon UltraSun & UltraMoon: Arina in Alola coming soon!

Don't forget to favorite and review if you wish to do so! Thank you so much! ~Cure Leo AKA AshK1980


	2. 02: The Return of May and Dawn!

_**Pokemon UltraSun & UltraMoon: Arina in Alola**_

 _ **Author:**_ Cure Leo AKA AshK1980

 _ **Rating:**_ Fiction Rated T

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters that are featured in this story. I only own the idea for this story. I am not making any money off of this and am just writing this story for enjoyment and a hobby. I am also writing this story to honor the creators of Pokemon and all of the Pokemon characters in here.

 _ **Episode 02: Return of May and Dawn!**_

* * *

It had been about a week since Ash was transformed into Arina. She spent most of the time with Lana, Lillie, and Mallow learning how to be a girl. She still shuttered thinking about the talk the four of the had about a certain time of month. However, since she was a girl now, she had to learn about it and what to do when it happens. She easily mastered putting on a Bra and shaving her legs and armpits. She still has some issues with make up at the moment so she doesn't put it on too often. Over the past weak Arina had been training all of her Pokemon mainly her Oshawott and Scraggy because they haven't been used in a while. She then had an idea as she turned to Kiawe. "Hey Kiawe, I have a Charizard too. Would you like to meet him? I also have some other Fire Pokemon, though only one other one is fully evolved."

Kiawe looked toward Arina and smiled. "I think it would be great to meet some of your fire-type Pokemon. I think the other girls would like to see your fire-type Pokemon too. Maybe you and me could have a battle between our fire-type Pokemon. How's that sound?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun Kiawe." Arina said with a smile. "I'll be right back go get the other girls please."

"Sure thing Arina," Kiawe said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Arina had come back after switching out her Oshawott and Scraggy for her Charizard and Infernape. She was greeted by her five friends as they headed to the Pokemon School's battlefield.

Professor Kukui took the center Referee Box with Arina on one side and Kiawe on the other side. "This will be a two on two battle, substitutions are legal. The match is over when both Pokemon of either trainer is unable to battle. Let the battle between Arina Ketchum from Pallet Town, and Kiawe from Paniola town begin!"

"Alright, it's time for me to try out the new item that Professor Oak of Pallet Town sent to me when I switched out my Pokemon! Charizard, I choose you!"

Arina thew her Pokeball up in the air and her winged Orange Dragon Pokemon appeared in a flash of red light. Despite how Arina looked now, Chairzard and Arina still had that unbreakable bond that they had when she was Ash. Charizard sent out and affectionate Flamethrower frying Arina's hair and hair ribbon. Arina shook it off as usual and smiled. "I'm so glad that our bond is staying intact despite my new appearance Charizard! Are you ready for an awesome battle?"

Charizard roared loud and proud as he took a stance. He was now wearing a Mega Stone on one of his wrists, and Arina's Key Stone had been inserted into her Z-Power Ring.

"Turtonator, come on out it's time for you to burn bright!" Kiawe exclaimed as he threw out one of his Pokeballs and out emerged his giant spiked shell fire Pokemon. "Turtonator, use Flamethrower!"

"Turtonator!" Turtonator exclaimed as he sent out a blast of hot air straight at Arina's Charizard.

"Charizard dodge it and counter with Dragon Claw!"

Charizard nodded and flew up into the air as his claws glowed a brilliant white light as he Dive Bombed down toward Turtonator.

"Turtonator, turn around and take the attack and use Shell Trap!" Kiawe exclaimed toward his Pokemon.

"Charizard, look out avoid Turtonator's shell and aim for the top of Turtonator's head." Arina exclaimed toward her fourth Pokemon.

Charizard nodded and did as he was instructed. His Dragon Claws struck true as it took out most of Turtonator's energy.

Kiawe then executed Turtonator's Z-Move, which didn't cause much damage at all to Arina's Charizard. So it was time for Arina to finish Turtonator off.

"Charizard, let our hearts and Souls unite as one! Go all out and Mega Evolve!" Arina exclaimed as her eyes glowed blue with Aura. Charizard acknowledged and transformed into Mega Charizard Y. Charizard gained a large center horn and the spikes on the end of his wings and his ability Drought went into effect, but instead of Arina using a Fire Move which wouldn't affect Turtonator that much, so Arina ordered Charizard to do Dragon Claw again. This time, the more powerful Dragon Claw slammed even harder into Turtonator, causing it to faint.

Professor Kukui raised his right hand and pointed toward Arina's side, "Turtonator is unable to battle, Charizard is the winner."

"Great job Turtonator, thank you so much for your hard work! Take a nice rest! Return." Kiawe said as he recalled his defeated Turtonator.

"I won't give up yet Arina, time to send out my dear friend, Marowak! Come on out!"

With that, Kiawe's Alolan Marowak appeared.

"Great job Charizard, you deserve a rest for your hard work," Arina said to her Pokemon, "return!"

With that Charizard was recalled.

"Infernape! Come on out my dear friend!" Arina exclaimed as she sent out her second Pokemon.

"Infernape Versus Marowak," Professor Kukui said, "battle begin!"

Rotom Dex Sophocles and the girls saw the Infernape and were struck in awe by him. "Oh wow, Infernape looks awesome!" Lillie exclaimed as she watched the battle.

"I'm not really one for Fire-Type Pokemon," Lana said with a smile, then continued, "but I can't wait to see Infernape in battle!"

"This is going to be awesome!" Mallow said with a smile, "Arina sure has some powerful Pokemon. I don't think we ever met Charizard or Infernape when we were on our trip to Kanto."

Sophocles is struck in just as much awe at the sight of Infernape, "Ash, I mean Arina has all these powerful Pokemon in reserve and she never showed them to us until now, wow, that's interesting. I can't wait to see this battle!"

"I'll start this battle out! Marowak, use Flame Wheel!" Kiawe exclaimed as he ordered Marowak to attack.

"Infernape, you use Flame Wheel too!" Arina exclaimed toward her Pokemon, "When you get close enough, use Dig!"

Infernape nodded as he did as was told. The two fire Pokemon were showing off their Flame Wheels to each other.

When the two Pokemon collided, Infernape and Marowak both took damage. However thanks to Alolan Marowak's Cursed body ability, Infernape's Flame Wheel was disabled.

"That's okay Infernape, you have other attacks, Dig underground and come up underneath Marowak and use Punishment!" Arina exclaimed to her Sinnoh Starter.

Infernape complied and hit Marowak hard, but thanks to Cursed body, Punishment was disabled, but Kiawe's Alolan Marowak was injured quite a bit, while Infernape only took a little bit of damage.

It was easy to see that Marowak took a lot of damage and was on his last legs, this was a chance for Arina to show just how powerful her Infernape really was.

"Infernape, time to finish Marowak off with Acrobatics!" Arina exclaimed.

When Arina ordered the attack, Infernape jumped up in the air and did several flips all while he was hitting Marowak with one of his most powerful attacks. Even though the move was disabled due to Marowak's Cursed Body ability, the damage was done and Alolan Marowak was knocked out.

"Marowak is unable to battle, the winner is Infernape," Professor Kukui said as he raised his right hand once again toward Arina, "Kiawe is out of Pokemon, the winner of this match is Arina Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region!"

Kiawe sighed in defeat, he could easily tell that Arina had a lot of experience with Pokemon, and despite how she looks now, her strong bond with her Pokemon remains. Kiawe smiled and gave the thumbs up toward Arina as Pikachu cheered for his trainer.

"Great job Marowak, you battled hard! Thank you so much. Return." Kiawe said as he recalled his Pokemon.

Arina released Mega Charizard Y so she could thank him. Mega Charizard Y stood next to Infernape and reverted back to Charizard. Arina rushed to her Pokemon and hugged them tight. "Thank you for continuing to battle with me even with my new appearance! All my Pokemon are so great! I love all of them!"

Pikachu joined in the hug with Arina, Charizard, and Infernape as the three happily celebrated. After a short celebration, Arina recalled Charizard and Infernape and shook hands with Kiawe.

"Thanks for the great battle Kiawe! It was a lot of fun!"

Kiawe smiled and shook Arina's hand, "No problem Arina, that was a great battle, I can tell that you've had a lot of battling experience. Let's battle again sometime."

Arina nodded and smiled as she looked toward Sophocles and the other girls. Everyone smiled toward each other as Arina heard two people clapping not that far away from her.

"Good job, miss." A familiar voice said, this voice belonged to May. "The way you battled reminded me of a friend of mine."

Another familiar voice was next to speak this one belonging to Arina's old friend Dawn, "No need to worry, you are an excellent battler, kind of reminds me of a friend of mine too. You also have a pikachu outside of its Pokeball too, I know someone else that does that as well."

Arina sighed as she looked at her two friends, "you two really don't recognize me do you?" Arina had a sad look on her face. If Dawn and May couldn't recognize her, how would her other former traveling companions recognize her?

"Should we?" May and Dawn asked curiously. "Your battling style is familiar."

Piplup and Glaceon saw Pikachu jump down and run over to them. "Pika Pika Pikac Pika Pi."

Arina could easily understand Pikachu. It said to Piplup and Glaceon that the girl was Ash, only his name was Arina now and he was a girl.

Piplup and Glaceon went over to their trainers and explained the best they could to May and Dawn who the blond girl with the Pikachu was.

The two looked Arina in the eyes and got wide-eyed themselves realizing the only person that could use that battle style was their old friend Ash.

"Ash?" Dawn asked curiously as she looked Arina in the eyes, "Is that you?"

"What happened to you? How could you change so much since we last saw each other at the Wallace Cup?" May asked curiously toward the blond girl.

"It's a long story," Arina said with a tear in her eye, then continued, "I'll tell you when we get to the Pokemon Center. By the way what are you two doing here? Also, my name is Arina now."

As Arina and her two old friends were walking toward the Pokemon Center with Lillie and the others close behind, Dawn asked a question.

"I'm still not sure that you're Ash. Your battle style is similar to his, you've got a Pikachu, Charizard, and Infernape like he does, and you have brown eyes like he does. I'll ask you a question that only Ash would know."

Arina sighed and rolled her eyes, "ask away Dawn. I still can't believe you don't believe me."

May then asked a question of Arina too, "Arina, if you are indeed Ash, then what was I like when we first met?"

Dawn asked a question, "Okay, Ash was with me for the third Contest Ribbon I won in Sinnoh. Where did I win my third contest ribbon and who did I go against?"

As the group was headed to the Pokemon Center, Arina answered. "May, you were afraid of Pokemon and didn't know what you wanted to do until you saw a Pokemon Contest. Once you saw a Pokemon Contest, you decided that's what you wanted to do. You have a little brother who is two years younger than you and who traveled with us through Hoenn and the Kanto Battle Frontier."

Arina then answered Dawn's question, "your third Contest Ribbon was at Lake Valor where the Wallace Cup was held. You won the coveted Aqua Ribbon after defeating May in a battle that I, as Ash also took part in."

May and Dawn looked at each other in shock, then looked at Arina in shock, "you are absolutely correct. We believe you now."

May then continued, "I have a question for you, but I'll let Dawn ask it since I'm sure she has the same question on her mind."

Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes at her friends antics, "Ash, no Arina how did you end up the way you are? It's very unusual for a guy to suddenly become a girl."

Arina sighed as she rolled her eyes as well, "I can tell you the full story when we get to the Pokemon Center. Right now let's just get there."

Dawn and May nodded in agreement with Arina, as much as they wanted to know how Ash became the girl now known as Arina, they had to get to the Pokemon Center First. Lillie and the others were following Arina and her two old friends close behind as the group made their way to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The group with Arina's old friends Dawn and May arrive at the Pokemon Center. "So Ash, I mean Arina, what made you the way you are now?" May asked curiously. She never expected she would see Ash be an actual girl and not just a Cross Dresser.

"I find it hard to believe that the Ash I met on my journey would turn into a girl." Dawn said as she looked toward Arina. "Care to tell us what happened?"

Arina told everything that happened to her over the last week and before that. She told May and Dawn about her adventures since she last saw the two. It was apparent from the happiness in her voice that she was really glad to see her two old friends, even as her new identity. She then asked them to help her become more like a girl, but to allow her to maintain her Pokemon Master Aspirations.

May and Dawn Giggle and nod and look to the other three girls. Arina may be a girl now, put the personality is still the same as the Ash they know, and maybe love?

Arina then introduces all of her Alola traveling companions to her former traveling companions that she traveled with through Sinnoh, Hoenn and some other places as well. She then asks Dawn and May what they are in Alola for.

"May, Dawn, what brings you to Alola?" Arina asked of her two old friends.

"Well, we heard that Alola was going to have Pokemon Contests as well and this is also where the next Wallace Cup is being held." Dawn said to her now female friend.

"We would like you and your friends here in Alola to come and watch us." May said to her friend. "We also wanted to explore Alola ourselves. We won't be traveling with you six, but we will see you from time to time."

Arina looked toward Lillie and her other friends, the nodded, but then Lillie got the attention of May and Dawn, "I think it would be splendid to have the two of you on a shopping trip when we take Arina shopping. She's going to need a lot more clothes and the two of you seem to have an awesome sense of style about you."

Arina blushed out of embarrassment and turned away. This gave Lana the opportunity to speak. "Arina is still shy at times the she doesn't really talk to anyone. We need to help her come out of her shell again. You seem to be close to Arina that we would like you to help us out just a bit."

Mallow then continued on after Lana finished, "you see, we are trying to get her to feel more comfortable as a girl, since we are not sure when or if she will return to her former self. The four different types of pollen here combined and seeped into her bloodstream and as you can see, they had some drastic effects on our friend. We are trying to help Arina be more comfortable as a female in case she has to spend a long time like that."

May and Dawn giggled excitedly and put their arms around Arina as they harmonized, "we would be honored to help you three. At least for a short time."

Glaceon and Piplup nodded in agreement with Dawn and May as Arina's two old traveling companions temporarily joined Arina's journey through Alola.

Sophocles and Kiawe couldn't help but feel out of place traveling with several girls. Arina looked toward the two males and smiled.

"No worries Sophocles, Kiawe, Dawn and May are old friends of mine. They used to travel with me through Sinnoh and Hoenn respectively." Arina said with a smile.

"No need to worry, any friend of Arina's is a friend of mine." Dawn said with a smile.

"I agree with Dawn," May said with a smile, then continued, "you and Sophocles are welcome to travel with us Kiawe."

"So where is the Wallace Cup going to be held?" Arina asked curiously as she smiled, then continued. "I really enjoyed taking part in it last time."

Dawn thinks about it for a while and smiles, "it's going to be held in Malie City on Ula Ula Island. There are also Pokemon Contests here in Hau'oli City, HeaHea City, and KoniKoni City on Akala Island and Sea Folk Village on Poni Island."

"I heard the Grand Festival will be held on top of Mt. Lanakila." May said with a smile, then continued, "In other words you will see the two of us a lot. However, we won't be traveling with you all the time."

Arina gives out a sigh of relief only to be confronted by five girls with Mischievous Smirks on their faces.

Arina shutters as she looks at not only her Pokemon School friends that are girl have those smirks, but also May and Dawn with those smirks.

"What is with those smirks?" Arina asked curiously not really wanting to hear the answer. "Are you five planning something?"

"Time to shop for Arina-Chan!" The girls chimed together in harmony.

Arina tried to get away, but her and Pikachu were dragged down by the five other girls. Sophocles and Kiawe were about to help Arina when the five girls gave them a look, that said you interfere and we will take you two on a shopping trip as well.

Kiawe and Sophocles ran out of the Pokemon Center and back to the Pokemon School for safety. The five girls dragged Arina behind them to the Hau'oli City Shopping District with Pikachu running close behind.

Realizing that it's futile to talk her friends out of a shopping trip she sighed and spoke up, "Fine you five win. I will go shopping with you. I could always battle more Pokemon some other time. Besides that, it will be fun to do something with May and Dawn after so long, even though a shopping trip is not my idea of fun. Unfortunately, I do need some more clothes if we're going to travel Alola together."

Dawn, Lana, Lillie, Mallow, and May released Arina and May and Dawn helped their old friend up. Those two really did want to spend time with some of Arina's Alolan Friends. This was going to be fun and they were determined to help Arina come even more out of the shell she had encased herself in when she changed into Arina.

* * *

The group of girls arrived at the Hau'oli City Shopping Mall. Arina decided that she would treat her friends to lunch and then to a Pokemon show. While she was attending the Pokemon School, she earned some money from winning battles with trainers using only her Alolan Pokemon. Though she did have to admit to herself, that it was nice to be able to add some of her old friends at Professor Oak's Lab to her party anytime. The group of six girls was watching a Bewear Fashion show.

After the Bewear Fashion Show, Arina takes off, "There is no way you're going to get me into anymore Girl clothes! The clothes I have on are enough!" Arina then takes off running away from her friends. Pikachu hops up onto Arina's shoulder and holds on for dear life as Arina continues to run away.

May and Dawn give chase and motion for the other three girls to give chase as well. The girls are chasing after Arina shouting with female clothes that Lillie bought for Arina in their bags. "Get back here Arina! You have to get some more clothes!"

"I'll be fine with my other clothes. I really only need one girly outfit!" Arina shouted as she referred to the outfit she was currently wearing.

"Arina none of your guy clothes fit you anymore!" Lillie shouted trying to track Arina down, "You need clothes that give you more support as a girl! You don't want your chest bouncing for the whole world to see do you."

Arina immediately slows down, realizing that Lillie is right. At the moment she only had one pair of panties and one bra. She did have to admit to herself that panties fit her a lot better than her boxers do in her new body. Also, her chest doesn't hurt anymore and neither does her back with her wearing a bra. She still wasn't too fond of the girly clothes they forced her into after their last shopping trip. She really should get some more guy-like clothes, but ones that fit well on her new female frame.

Arina continues to run.

"Arina, get back here," Mallow called toward her friend, "you have to get more clothes. One outfit isn't going to last you our whole Alola Journey!"

"Come on Arina-chan, it could be fun." Lana said to her friend, then continued; "We really should get you some clothes that fit you right, maybe not quite as girly as the outfit you are wearing now, but you need more clothes. I heard that there are people in the mall that can teach some of your other Pokemon back in Kanto some really powerful moves."

"It really will help you become a Pokemon Master Arina," May said finally catching up with Arina, "also, you never know when you might want to participate in another Pokemon Contest. Pokemon Contests can help get stronger just as much as Trials and Grand Trials can."

"No need to worry Arina, we will help you every step of the way, all five of us." Dawn said as she also caught up with the group.

Arina then realized that all of her friends were trying to help her. It's really not so bad wearing girly clothes, in fact they are a lot more comfortable than her clothes that she wore as a guy. She finally gave in. She had to admit, it has been really fun so far shopping. "Okay, you five win, I really could use some more girl clothes, but I don't want a bunch of girly clothes. Some girly clothes are fine, but not a lot of them. Deal?"

The five girls surround Arina after she had calmed down and hugged her one by one as Arina returned the hugs. "Group hug!" She declared as all five of them embraced in a hug.

* * *

Arina and her friends are back in the mall and go into Gracidea. Arina cannot believe how expensive all these clothes are. Lillie is more then happy to buy some Gracidea Brand Clothes for Arina as are Dawn and May with the money they made with their winnings in various Contests and Pokemon Battles. They bought Arina a big variety of clothes containing very girly clothes, somewhat girly clothes, and not very girly clothes. Arina loved every minute of it surprisingly, but she loved her current outfit the most and bought some of those in different colors. She actually caught herself off guard when she bought a couple of bikinis and some one-piece swim suits as well. Lillie and Company were so proud of Arina for coming out of her shell, but one thing remained constantly on the mind of Arina, becoming the worlds greatest Pokemon Master.

"Hey guys," Arina said with a smile as she carried the bags and bags of clothes that her and her friends bought, "we should really camp out some on our journey. There are lots and lots of Pokemon to catch."

Arina looked toward Dawn and May with a smile on her face. "Hey Dawn, May; I could help you find some rare Alolan Pokemon for you use in Contest in other Regions if you want me to. Having Pokemon from different regions will definitely help you do even better than you already do in your contests. By the way, I've watched every single one of your contests on TV, the ones that were Broadcast worldwide anyway. You two have certainly come a long way from your first ones."

Dawn and May smiled as they hugged Arina, "thank you so much Arina!"

Arina smiles as she embraces her two old friends, "you two are very welcome."

With that Arina and company continued their journey through MeleMele Island.

* * *

Arina and company traveled for another week on MeleMele Island. May and Dawn each caught a Pom-Pom Style Oricorio, Rufflet, and a Cutiefly. Now they were off to prepare for the first ever Hau'oli city Conference Pokemon Contest. Arina decided to take part in it with her old friends because it brought back memories of the Wallace Cup back in Sinnoh. The three girls were in for a good time and were wondering what other old friends will show up for it. What will happen with the first Ever Hau'oli Conference Pokemon Contest. Stay tuned to find out.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Next Time:**_ It's time for the first ever Hau'oli City Pokemon Contest! Who will come out on top Arina, Dawn, May, or will another old friend or two come back and win it?

 _ **Next Time on Pokemon UltraSun & UltraMoon: Arina in Alola**_ _ **- Episode 03: Pokemon Contest- Hau'oli Conference!**_ Coming soon to a Fanfiction Site near you! Be on the Lookout!


End file.
